


На борту "Led Zeppelin"

by Sovenok



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020. тексты высокого рейтинга [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Fantastic, M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovenok/pseuds/Sovenok
Summary: Конструктор и главный инженер Led Zeppelin - трудоголик и, по мнению многих, не самый приятный в общении засранец. Но куда деваться, с космического-то корабля.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020. тексты высокого рейтинга [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644295
Kudos: 23





	На борту "Led Zeppelin"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/gifts).



Чуть приглушенный свет, казалось, скрадывал наступившую на корабле тишину. Вторая смена несла вахту где-то там, на мостике корабля и в недрах двигательного отсека, а здесь уже наступила ночь, пусть и лишь условная. Тони любил эти часы тишины и покоя. Он словно оставался один на один со своим чадом, своим «Led Zeppelin», рожденным и собранном на верфях Старк-Индастриз, а названным — в честь древней и любимой Тони рок-группы.  
Он шел к своей каюте, порой касаясь обшивки стен. Легкий холодок, шедший от нее, успокаивал расшатанные за этот долгий день нервы.  
Тони всегда ценил минуты, за которые добирался до своих «чертогов» — единственной каюты корабля, которая располагалась отнюдь не в отведенной для экипажа зоне. Но сегодня… Он остановился и оперся на стену коридора. Сегодня, длившееся для него уже вторые, если не третьи, сутки, все никак не хотело отпускать.  
Тони прекрасно знал, что его корабль, его детище, неповторим, и не столько из-за вооружения и старк-реактора, который питал его, но и из-за новейшей модели искина ДЖАРВИС, установленной на нем. Этот полет должен был стать обкаткой, отладкой взаимодействия людей и искина, а в итоге… Тони дернул себя за волосы и зажмурился: ощущение, что приглушенный свет режет глаза, стало сильнее. В итоге они несколько недель «играли» в догонялки с пиратами! Недели…  
— Черт! — за это время он вымотался в край. Не спасали ни кофе, ни стимуляторы, на которых он и команда, по сути, жили все это время. — Черт!  
О да! Они обкатали. И систему: ДЖАРВИС в создавшейся экстремальной обстановке показал себя во всей красе своего интеллекта; и вооружение с защитой, которые спасли их шкуры от расщепления на атомы; и сработанность команды. И все же…  
  
— Тони! — голос Стива Роджерса, капитана его детки, вырвал из навалившейся усталости, и Старк обнаружил, что сидит у стены коридора. — Тони!  
Высокий и статный блондин, назначенный капитаном на «Led Zeppelin», вызывал у Тони слишком противоречивые чувства. Он ему:  
а) эстетически нравился — внешностью кэп отнюдь не был обделен;  
б) бесил — принципиальность Роджерса порой доводила до желания врезать со всей дури и стереть покровительственную ухмылку с идеального лица Капитана Америка! (Да, это «идеальное» прозвище, которое в итоге прикрепилось к Роджерсу намертво, дал именно Тони. Впрочем, как и остальным членам экипажа, которые тоже после знакомства обзавелись новыми позывными);  
в) этот пункт Тони себе сформулировал (благо, время на это было: со Стивом они познакомились полтора года назад), но старался… не замечать? игнорировать? оставлять за пределами разума? Да, да и еще раз да! Но это не избавляло Тони от знания, что он банально влюбился в этого «мистера Совершенство». Легко и непринужденно.  
— Тони! Что с тобой? — чего у Роджерса было не отнять, так это настойчивости — на том свете достанет, если понадобится, и неуемной силы: как и любой модификант, Стив был гораздо сильнее обычных человеческих особей. Тони скорее почувствовал, чем осознал, что его подняли на руки и несут куда-то.  
— Стой! — до уставшего мозга наконец-то дошло, что тело его владельца куда-то перемещают. — Стой!  
Стив все же остановился, но так и не выпустил Тони из рук.  
— Мне бы в постель, Роджерс, просто в постель. — Усталость, которую он хоть и чувствовал до этого, но все же не так сильно, навалилась каменной стеной, и он даже не почувствовал, как провалился в сон.  
  
  
— Успокойся, Стив, с Тони все хорошо, просто устал. — Доктор Брюс Беннер, с легкой руки Старка прозванный Халком, не менее устало наблюдал за мониторами подключенных к вынужденному пациенту приборов. — Мы все устали, и даже ты, — он посмотрел на застывшего у койки Стива.  
Тот словно не слышал, о чем ему втолковывал Брюс, и только не отрываясь смотрел на бледного, до синевы, Тони.  
— Капитан Роджерс! — резкий окрик заставил Стива вздрогнуть и оторваться от созерцания. — С ним все будет хорошо, только ему надо выспаться. И лучше, — Брюс хмыкнул: за год полета нелюбовь Тони к медицинскому крылу стала притчей во языцех, — если он проснется в собственной постели.  
Он улыбнулся: все же Стив, хоть и был прославленным капитаном, порой вел себя как мальчишка, причем влюбленный мальчишка. Дети-дети…  
— Бери гравиносилки и отвези Тони к нему в каюту, а ДЖАРВИС откроет тебе дверь.  
— Да, сэр, — раздавшийся голос искина вызвал очередную улыбку.  
— А потом, — Брюс строго посмотрел на своего непутевого капитана, — сам тоже в постель, иначе снотворное тебя не минует.  
Стив тяжело вздохнул и двинулся выполнять указания доктора. У Халка, вот ведь привязчивые прозвища, не особо забалуешь, а получать медвежью дозу снотворного чтобы просто выспаться, ему не хотелось.  
  
  
Тишина и приглушенный свет коридоров делали обстановку какой-то сказочной, нереальной, выталкивая наружу то, что было спрятано в душе. Он испугался, увидев Тони на полу коридора. Испугался так, как не боялся, пока они играли в кошки-мышки с Таносом. Общая беда сближает, а последние недели сплотили и вымотали команду. Но Тони… В отличие от большинства членов экипажа, работавшего сменами, и меньшинства, которое было модифицировано тем или иным способом, Тони был человеком, от и до, и он практически все время выматывающей «игры» провел на передовой — лучше него возможности корабля «Led Zeppelin» и его искина не знал никто.  
Энтони Старк. Тони.  
Стив помнил, как он впервые встретился с ним. Его банально снес с ног странный, очень красочно на кого-то ругающийся, одетый в заляпанный непонятными жидкостями комбинезон человек. Пронесся мимо, оттолкнув с пути.  
Тони… Стив посмотрел на спящего на гравиносилках мужчину и улыбнулся. Уже потом он узнал, что тот снесший его работяга был главным разработчиком и инженером «Led Zeppelin», корабля, который отдавали под его командование. Энтони Старком, владельцем огромной корпорации, к удивлению Стива позже отправившимся с ними в полет в качестве простого инженера. Впрочем «простой» — это было не о Тони.  
О нем было просто думать, порой застывая от пришедшей на ум сценки для очередного эскиза. Его просто было рисовать, легкими движениями карандаша перенося на бумагу желанный образ. Но вот общаться легко и непринужденно с ним у Стива не выходило. Он спокойно общался со всей командой, кроме Тони. С Тони они либо вели вежливые, набившие оскомину разговоры о корабле, либо в очередной раз препирались из-за ерунды, которую Стив порой не мог потом даже и вспомнить.  
Тони…  
— Капитан, дверь открыта, — раздавшийся в наушнике голос искина заставил Стива вернуться в реальность, в которой он уже дошел до нужной каюты.  
  
Каюта Энтони Старка вызвала скорее шок, чем ощущение уюта, который Стив привык чувствовать, приходя в свою. Эта каюта была несомненно больше, чем его, но это был совершенно другой мир. Кровати, на которую можно было положить Тони, Стив так и не увидел: все вокруг было заставлено незнакомыми железками, странного вида инструментом и невообразимым количеством стаканчиков, в которых подавалось на борту кофе.  
— Капитан Роджерс, кровать мистера Старка стоит сначала разобрать, она в дальнем углу, — подсказал Джарвис, и на стене над предполагаемой кроватью высветилась стрелка. — Пожалуйста, постарайтесь ничего не разбить: там есть хрупкие вещи. — В электронном голосе прозвучали странно-просительные нотки, которых Стив определенно не ожидал от искина. Впрочем, Тони Старк был гением, в чем он уже не раз убеждался, особенно за последние недели, а искин «Led Zeppelin» явно был не похож на те, что несли службу на привычных военных судах.  
Разобрав стандартную (хотя он не удивился бы, увидев что-то иное) корабельную койку и уложив на нее Тони, Стив со вздохом покинул каюту и отправился выполнять предписание корабельного врача. Его выносливость тоже была не бесконечной, хотя до безумия хотелось вернуться и понаблюдать за безмятежно спящим Тони.  
  
Он выспался. Это единственное, что ощущалось явно, а вот все остальное пока было под вопросом. Он точно помнил, как шел после безумно выматывающего дня-ночи-дня в свое логово. Он помнил свои размышления о Стиве Роджерсе и… о встрече с ним? Этот факт был не то чтобы под сомнением, но четкости в мыслях точно не было. А вот то, что он дошел до кровати, оказалось сюрпризом, и еще каким. Но уж этот вопрос он точно мог прояснить.  
— Джарвис.  
— Да, сэр?  
— Как я оказался здесь? — развеять сомнения и напрашивающиеся от этого выводы он решил сразу.  
— Вас привез капитан Роджерс, сэр, сразу же после медосмотра у доктора Беннера.  
— Осмотра?! — Вот уж чего-чего Тони точно не помнил, да и не хотел бы вспоминать. Его отношения с медициной не очень-то складывались по жизни.  
— Да, сэр. Ваше состояние напугало капитана, и он отнес вас к доктору Беннеру, который прописал вам постельный режим на пару дней, что вы с удовольствием, — ехидные нотки аж чувствовались в безукоризненной речи, — выполнили. Впрочем, — и продолжение последовало в том же духе, — капитан Роджерс тоже прекрасно справился с подобной задачей.  
И все же он гений! Джарвис был великолепен! И это не подлежало сомнению.  
— Отнес? — разум, до конца еще не проснувшийся после ударной дозы «лекарства», наконец-то выцепил смутившее в речи искина слово.  
— Да, сэр. Вы заснули на руках у капитана Роджерса, и он отнес вас в медицинский блок.  
— Заснул… — Тони с удивлением понял, что стон, раздавшийся после этого, издал он сам. — Заснул. У Роджерса. На руках.  
— Ты этого не видел, не слышал и не знаешь!  
— Да, сэр. Вот только и капитан Роджерс, и доктор Беннер в курсе этого прискорбного для вас факта, не забудьте.  
И Тони засмеялся. Видать его создания перенимали не только его ум, но и непомерную долю ехидства и бесконечный запас сарказма.  
— Замяли. Пора завтракать! А обо всем остальном я подумаю завтра!  
— Несомненно, сэр!  
Тони хмыкнул и, напевая любимую песню, отправился в душ. Кушать хотелось все сильнее.  
  
В столовой народу было не так уж много — первая смена уже давно несла вахту, а вторая планомерно отсыпалась после трудовых часов. Научная же братия питалась по собственным (впрочем, Тони это было близко по духу), не поддающимся чужому разуму графикам. Правда одно знакомое — кого бы он не выучил на собственном корабле за год полета?! — лицо в столовой присутствовало и поглощало явно не первую порцию еды! Капитан Роджерс собственной сияющей персоной. Тони тихо застонал. Что-то в последние дни для него слишком много кэпа в непосредственной близости.  
— Тони! — Стив увидел остановившегося в проходе Тони и махнул рукой, приглашая к себе за стол. Выглядел тот гораздо лучше, чем сутки назад, впрочем, и сам Стив ощущал себя гораздо лучше, поскольку отсыпался с ним наравне.  
Долго раздумывать Тони не стал и, выбрав себе пару блюд и кофе, сел за столик кэпа.  
— Какие новости? Я, по данным Джарвиса, умудрился выпасть из этого мира чуть ли не на сутки. — Пристальный взгляд нервировал, и Тони бросился с ходу в атаку, пытаясь спрятать смятение, которое словно волной накрыло его. — Надеюсь, с пиратами покончено? Хотя бы на ближайшее время.  
— Да, я думаю, да. — Стив никак не мог налюбоваться на севшего напротив него Тони. Выспавшийся, довольный, тот притягивал всем собой взгляд. До безумия хотелось достать планшет и карандаш и погрузиться в рисование, отразить на бумаге этот взгляд, который Стива откровенно завораживал, плавность движений, улыбку, которая, как бы это банально ни звучало, заставляла сердце биться быстрее. — Да…  
— Да? Это все новости? — чего-то Тони откровенно не догонял, да и столь пристальное внимание его нервировало. Хотя… Судя по ответу, Роджерс парил где-то далеко, не особо слушая приглашенного им же собеседника. — Стив!  
— Да? — оклик Тони заставил Стива все же вынырнуть из мечтаний, и он понял, что, погрузившись в любование, всего лишь что-то пропустил. — Извини. Я тоже не так давно проснулся. Никак не могу прийти в себя. Ты о чем-то спросил?  
О. Тони, конечно, уже слышал от Джарвиса об этом, но вот легкий румянец, вспыхнувший на щеках капитана, оказался неожиданностью. Очень завораживающей. И приятной.  
— Я спросил о новостях? Ничего нового не произошло, пока я… пока мы отсутствовали? — Тони замялся. Внимание Роджерса отвлекало и подбивало на глупости. Хотелось протянуть руку и погладить того по так недавно алевшей щеке. «Черт! Черт! Черт!» Тони быстро достал из кармана пад и принялся листать блокнот. Ощущение, что еще немного, и он заалеет не хуже Роджерса, выбивало почву, точнее палубу, из-под ног.  
— А… — Стив готов был провалиться сквозь пол. Слишком. Просто все было слишком. Слишком ярко. Слишко много. Слишком. — Нет, слава богу, ничего, кроме полета в гипере, не происходило. Да и по большей части все скорее отдыхали. Эти «догонялки» вымотали всех. И я рад что все позади.  
Они проходили стандартным маршрутом Земля-Вега, где постоянно проходят военные и торговые караваны, где есть патрулирование. И вот тебе: их корабль оказался тем лакомым кусочком, который соблазнил пиратов. Если бы не паранойя Тони, напичкавшего их корабль новейшим вооружением, да и усилия, приложенные всей командой… Стив слишком хорошо представлял, к чему могло бы привести это нападение. Он не один год бороздил просторы космоса в составе военных патрулей, и прекрасно знал итоги таких вот историй.  
— Позади ли? — Отвлекшись от Роджерса, Тони просматривал данные по совершенному ими маршруту. Танос, как представился пират, который вышел на связь перед нападением и потребовал безоговорочной сдачи, слишком упорно гнал их по пути, словно точно знал каждый их следующий шаг. Да и отказавшая так «вовремя» дальняя связь, что не позволило им вызвать подмогу патруля… — Черт! Черт!  
Тони поднял глаза и посмотрел на Стива. Саботаж?! Произносить вслух он не рискнул, но тот замер, словно услышал так и не произнесенное слово.  
Тони смотрел на него, и в глазах его разгорался ужас. Саботаж. Вот оно! То, что подспудно грызло Стива все время. То, что не давало покоя. То, что ускользало из внимания. Они вымотались. Их планомерно куда-то загоняли. Вот только старковские разработки оказались не по зубам преследовавшим их пиратам, и они отбились. Вовремя или нет — покажет будущее, а сейчас им с Тони стоило пообщаться. Наедине.  
  
— Джарвис, полное экранирование.  
— Включено.  
— Запускай полную проверку всех систем корабля. О малейших отклонениях сообщай немедленно. Первым проверь мой пад и пад кэпа.  
Он сел на все еще свободную от железок кровать и тяжело вздохнул. Стив облокотился на дверь и молчал все время, что он отдавал распоряжения. Хотелось побиться головой о стену и пройтись отборным матом по собственному идиотизму, надеясь, что они не опоздали. Как они могли так лохануться?! Как? Все настолько очевидно, что…  
— Надо быть спокойным и выспавшимся, чтобы понять, в чем дело.  
Стив отлепился от двери и присел напротив Тони.  
— Нас планомерно загоняли в какую-то ловушку, ведь так? Ты это увидел в маршрутной карте. Куда-то в определенное место, где нас ждали. Смогли мы остановиться вовремя? Надеюсь. Если нет, следует найти «крота» до того, как произойдет эта встреча. Джарвис, ты можешь снизить скорость полета так, чтобы никто кроме нас не догадывался об этом?  
Тони хмыкнул. Кэп был прав. Надо действовать, и действовать быстро, пока они не вляпались в неизвестное дерьмо.  
— Ты прав. Джарвис способен на это, вот только доступ к этой функции возможен лишь при использовании наших с тобою ключей одновременно, а задействовать их, пока не проверены системы — нельзя. И я не дам гарантии, что об этом ходе не узнает наш таинственный противник.  
— Черт!  
— Именно так, Стив. Именно так. Черт! — Тони откинулся на стенку и прикрыл глаза. Час назад он был довольный, выспавшийся и спокойный как удав, а сейчас ему до трясучки хотелось запустить чем-нибудь особо тяжелым, и желательно — во что-нибудь хрупкое и стеклянное, раз уж нет под рукой гаденыша, который все это затеял. Вот от души бы заехать этому…  
— Тише. — Стив чувствовал, как Тони начинает бить озноб. Он сам хотел поймать ту сволочь, что вставляла им палки в колеса. — Тише, — повторил он и, плюнув на собственные сомнения и страхи, подтянул его к себе и крепко обнял.  
Тони трясло. От злости. Гнева. Беспомощности, пусть и временной. Он должен был понять! Должен был! А он…  
— Ты не виноват, — Стив прижимал Тони к себе и старался хоть так передать толику уверенности и спокойствия этому столько дорогому для него человеку, пусть даже у самого их было не так уж и много. — Мы все так или иначе не смогли оценить происходившее с нами здраво.  
Тепло успокаивало и приводило расшатанные нервы в состояние покоя. Мысли плавно выстраивались в четкие схемы, и гнев больше не туманил их. Стив, мать его, Роджерс… Прямой. Честный. Упрямый. Порой непрошибаемый… И ласковый… Легкие поглаживания по спине вызывали очень и очень неожиданную реакцию. Тони застонал. Вот только этого им сейчас и не хватало.  
Стив был счастлив. Здесь и сейчас. Держа в объятиях Тони. Чувствуя его тепло. Хотелось лишь сильнее сжимать его и больше никогда-никогда не отпускать. Терпкий аромат мужского парфюма кружил голову. А сильные, проработанные мышцы под руками требовали прикоснуться, провести по ним ладонью, почувствовать их. А внутри разгорался пожар…  
Тихий стон заставил Стива вздрогнуть и попытаться отстраниться.  
Но Тони не дал. Он не менее крепко держал его в своих объятиях и смеялся. Необидно. Чуточку истерично, но совершенно искренне.  
— И давно я тебе нравлюсь, Стиви? — все нестыковки, казусы, столкновения, само их общение выстраивались в четкую и абсолютно удивительную картину.  
Тот все же немного отстранился, а потом резко встал, подхватывая за собой Тони, и спустя мгновение он уже уютно устроился у Роджерса на коленях.  
— Давно, Тони. Достаточно давно, чтобы быть уверенным в своих чувствах.  
  
— Мистер Старк, простите, что отвлекаю, но есть новости. И боюсь, не утешительные. Я нашел один канал утечки информации. Источник располагается рядом с гипердвигателем и с периодичность в пять часов посылает сигнал о нашем местонахождении.  
Ожидаемо. Как же все ожидаемо, в свете произошедших событий.  
— Джарвис, ты сможешь перехватить и понемногу корректировать уходящий сигнал? — Стив был счастлив, но это не помешало ему оценить полученную информацию.  
— Думаю, что вдвоем мы сможем откорректировать все так, чтобы никто на этом корабле не понял, что его раскусили.  
— Да, это будет отлично, вот только… — Стив задумался. Им следовало не только поймать предателя, но и раскопать подоплеку происходящего. Почему-то казалось, что пираты — лишь часть чего-то большего, чем они могут видеть сейчас. — Возможно ли отследить координаты приёма сигнала?  
— Вряд ли. Если я правильно понимаю полученную информацию… — Тони проверял скинутые Джарвисом на его пад данные, — а я правильно ее понимаю, мы можем лишь, исходя из вектора и силы сигнала, очертить возможную зону.  
— Если мы сейчас выйдем из гипера и сменим направление, то у нас будет фора…  
— Которую нивелирует неизвестность в виде количества и частоты передачи подобных датчиков и наличие на борту неизвестных лиц бандитской, или не очень, наружности с так же неизвестным оборудованием. А еще…  
— А еще мы утратим фактор неожиданности, дающий сейчас хоть какую-то фору. Черт. Ненавижу ждать. — Стив уткнулся Тони в плечо и глубоко вдохнул. — Сколько времени понадобится на отлов жучков в системах?  
Старк задумался. В гипере им предстоит провести еще минимум сутки. До Веги они доберутся не раньше чем через три недели — своими «догонялками» они очень хорошо отдалились от проторенных маршрутов, — но даже это не даст им особо большой форы. Надо что-то придумать. Изменить расклад, дабы было время обнаружить предателя.  
— Джарвис, — Стив легонько коснулся губами щеки Тони и продолжил: — сразу после очередного сеанса сброса данных временно выведи из строя гипердвигатель, но так чтобы починка не заняла более полутора часов. Мы должны выйти из гиперпространства, немного скорректировать путь до Веги на максимуме погрешности датчика, чтобы это не вызвало вопросов, починиться и уйти в гипер. Затем процедуру повторить. Понемногу мы отклонимся от заданного изначально курса, и это даст нам чуть больше времени на поиск «крота», а еще — заронит сомнения — нет ли связи между посланием координат и сбоем гипера. Не то чтобы я уверен, что последнее сработает — тут все зависит от квалификации этого человека, но чем черт не шутит.  
— Поддерживаю. — Тони млел, но его пальцы порхали по паду в попытке вычислить опасные моменты задуманного плана. — Думаю, что немного времени мы выиграем. А пока мы с Джарвисом попытаемся вычистить наш корабль от лишнего мусора. Джарвис, запускай особый протокол. Два-восемь-би, пять-эм-эс-заглавная ди. Сканируй.  
Появившийся луч сканера пробежался по сидящим на кровати мужчинам и исчез.  
— Особый протокол в действии, мистер Старк.  
— Тони! Что происходит?  
— Позже, Стив. Джарвис, доступ по особому протоколу дан Стивену Гранту Роджерсу. Сканируй.  
Луч опять пробежался по людям и пропал.  
— Доступ к особому протоколу дан, мистер Старк.  
— Отлично. Стив, — Тони развернулся в удерживающих его руках и внимательно посмотрел на собеседника. — Особый протокол дает мне возможность перехватить полный контроль на этом корабле, но так, что об этом, кроме меня, а теперь и тебя, никто не узнает. Эдакая тревожная кнопка.  
— Запасной парашют? — Было очень приятно слышать из уст Тони, что он допущен к чему-то большему, чем другие. Такой кредит доверия льстил.  
— Нет, скорее паранойя помноженная на практичность и нежелание делиться своими секретами. Джарвис, тряси системы, а мы продолжим играть в «кошки-мышки», вот только я теперь играю за кошку! — и, будто подтверждая свои слова, Тони откинулся на Стива и саркастично мявкнул.  
— Вот как же все не вовремя, а? — Он все же соскользнул с колен, чтобы заглянуть Стиву в лицо. — И как бы мне ни хотелось заняться куда более приятными вещами… — провокационная улыбка заставила Стива придвинуться ближе (хотя он лучше бы снова затащил Тони на колени и так бы и держал, не выпуская), — но дела не дремлют. Кому из команды ты безоговорочно доверяешь? Я не слишком-то контактный человек и параноик, и доверяю лишь четырем людям, из которых только ты находишься на этом корабле. Но нам нужна помощь, чтобы найти «крота».  
Стив улыбнулся и, протянув руку, растрепал и без того не идеальную прическу Тони.  
— Баки. Полностью я доверяю только ему.  
Заместитель капитана по безопасности Джеймс Барнс, в быту носящий прозвище «Баки», хотя по мнению Тони, ему больше подошел бы позывной «Зимний солдат», поскольку это была еще та ледышка, начиненная оружием и убийственными навыками похлеще, чем его корабль, действительно был бы идеальным помощником в этом деле. Но Тони грызла паранойя: почему безопасник не смог вычленить угрозу, что, как оказалось, нависла над ними. Почему?  
— Уверен? — нет, он не противоречил Стиву, но как объяснить происходящее?!  
Резкая трель пада Стива заставила обоих мужчин вздрогнуть и отпрянуть друг от друга.  
— Вас разыскивает мистер Барнс, капитан Роджерс.  
— Черт? — Тони ухмыльнулся: на ловца и зверь бежит. Пообщаться тет-а-тет с безопасником все же стоило, да и по силе Барнс не превосходил Стива, так что скрутить его, если что, они сумеют. Особенно если немного подготовиться. — Зови его сюда, а я пока тут немного похимичу, — кивнул Тони и, вскочив с кровати, заметался по каюте, подбирая, ища что-то, да и просто перебрасываясь с Джарвисом не очень понятными терминами.  
Стив вновь посмотрел на заливающийся пад и принял звонок.  
— Слушаю.  
  
Барнс оказался у каюты Старка достаточно быстро, но вытащить Роджерса из нее не получилось. Его не только заманили вовнутрь, но и приставили плазмотрон к виску. В буквальном смысле.  
— Не дергайся, — голос Тони звучал непривычно холодно и бездушно. — Целее будешь.  
Стив сидел на кровати и пристально смотрел на друга. Бывшего или нет, им еще только предстояло узнать.  
Барнс хмыкнул, как-то он не ожидал подобного «теплого» приема, но интуиция подсказывала, что ему первому стоит озвучить терзавшие его опасения:  
— Не знаю, чем заслужил, но, господа, у нас проблемы. И боюсь, что серьезные.  
  
Спустя полчаса все были на взводе. Решить, что делать дальше, никак не выходило. Потому что Баки принес неутешительные новости: на борту корабля предателей не было. Как оказалось, подозрения у Баки родились не сразу, но уже в течении недели он шерстил экипаж корабля. И это была катастрофа. Да, с одной стороны они могли сразу после проверки систем уйти из ловушки, но с другой — найти концы, ведущие в неизвестные дали, становилось гораздо труднее. Рисковать экипажем, играя роль подсадной утки, Роджерс отказывался. Ресурсов корабельного искина явно было недостаточно, чтобы начать копать за пределами корабля, а доверять сигналам вовне и Барнс, и Старк отказывались напрочь.  
— Как? Главный вопрос дня! — Тони как заведенный метался по каюте, то и дело выхватывая из гор непонятного чего-то очередную «игрушку» и перекладывая ее в другое место.  
— Успокой…  
— Простите, что прерываю вас, капитан Роджерс, но сигнал о нашем местоположении ушел по расписанию. Начинаю проводить операцию выхода из гипера.  
— Началось. — Тони остановился и пристально посмотрел на Стива.  
— Началось. — Стив подошел ближе к нему и кончиками пальцев коснулся лица. — Будь осторожен.  
И быстро вышел вслед за Баки из каюты. Им предстояло сделать очень многое.  
  
Они второй раз вывели корабль из гипера. Смотреть на пилотов и навигаторов было уже некомфортно. Впрочем, рявк Баки, что этого требует безопасность корабля, немного утихомирил поползшие слухи. Хотя Тони все это толком и не коснулось, правда ему пришлось пару раз лицезреть на пороге Наташу Романофф, которую он со злости от сорванного ею эксперимента называл Черной вдовой, в честь недоброй славы вида пауков. Но надолго та не задерживалась, поскольку в ответ на ее попытки что-то узнать он просто молчал.  
Они шерстили системы уже более десяти часов, но пока больше никаких неучтенных устройств не попадалось. Тони устал. Организм не выдерживал снова свалившуюся на него нагрузку, но остановиться сейчас для всей операции было смерти подобно.  
— Мистер Старк, сэр! — голос Джарвиса выдернул его из накатившей дремы. — Сэр, проверка закончилась. Больше лишних устройств не обнаружено.  
Усталость наваливалась все сильнее, и Тони смог лишь кивнуть в ответ, прежде чем его окончательно вырубило.  
  
— Капитан Роджерс, проверка завершена. Иных посторонних устройств на корабле не обнаружено. — Слова Джарвиса хоть немного подняли Стиву настроение. — Можно действовать согласно плану.  
Они сразу обговорили, как будут действовать в той или иной предполагаемой ситуации. И теперь у них был шанс закончить эту безумную вакханалию.  
— Выводи корабль из гипера и блокируй сигнал. Я задам расчетный путь к Веге. — Стив вставил в слот карту и нажал пуск. — Действуй.  
— Капитан? — к нему подошел второй навигатор — последние сутки вызывали у всего экипажа сплошные вопросы, вот только ответов им так никто и не давал.  
— Позже, Сэм. Позже. Джарвис, Тони у себя?  
— Да, сэр, — ответил тот по громкой связи, а в наушнике раздалось тревожно-заботливое: — Ему требуется отдых.  
— Спасибо, Джарвис.  
Баки, стоявший неподалеку, бросил на своего капитана понимающий взгляд и кивнул в знак согласия, и Стив быстро вышел из рубки.  
  
Тони Стив обнаружил спящим посреди уже ставшего привычным хаоса каюты. Укладывать заработавшегося до отключки инженера в кровать, похоже, становилось доброй традицией. Вот только сегодня Стив мог себе позволить лечь рядом, обнять спящего Тони и хоть ненадолго почувствовать себя дома.  
  
Это становилось традицией — просыпаться в кровати, до которой он сам явно так и не добрался.  
— Джарвис, надеюсь, сегодня обошлось без медотсека?  
— Безусловно, сэр. Капитан Роджерс всего лишь уложил вас в кровать.  
— И это даже немного радует. Сколько я проспал? — сейчас они должны были идти в гипере напрямую к Веге.  
— Гораздо меньше, чем следовало бы, сэр, — заботливый тон искина вызвал улыбку. — Всего лишь шесть часов. Сигнал заблокирован, но трогать устройство не стали. Мистер Барнс ждет вашего пробуждения, чтобы добыть его.  
— Хорошо. Тогда завтрак, и за дела.  
  
Со Стивом они встретились на мостике, и улыбка на его губах принесла странное ощущение, что все будет хорошо. А идя вместе с ним и с Баки за устройством-шпионом, Тони был уверен, что именно найдет там. Как и зачем, а главное, кто — эти вопросы есть и будут, но прямо сейчас Тони не хотел думать об этом. Его мысли занимало разглядывание идущего чуть впереди Стива, затянутого в стандартный, свободно облегающий фигуру комбинезон флота. Хотелось остановить это совершенство, развернуть к себе и поцеловать. Так крепко, чтобы у Стива даже мысли не возникло отстраниться. Целовать, прижимая к себе, чувствуя под руками каждый изгиб, каждое мимолетное движение…  
Совершенство было твердым. Замечтавшись, Тони не заметил, как впечатался в спину капитану, остановившемуся перед дверьми двигательного отсека.  
— Осторожнее! — Стив резко развернулся и поймал несколько дезориентированного в пространстве из-за столкновения Тони и принялся с беспокойством осматривать его, замершего в поддерживающих объятиях. — Все в порядке? Все хоро… — Легкий румянец, вспыхнувший на щеках смутившегося от чего-то неведомого Тони, отозвался у Стива в теле огненной волной, заставляя замолкнуть и лишь крепче прижать того к себе.  
— А давайте, вы продолжите чуть позже? Горячо — не спорю, — веселый голос Баки, раздавшийся за спиной, разорвал возникшую тишину, но раскрывать объятия Стив не спешил. — Только хорошо бы сначала закончить дело.  
Ухмыляющийся Баки обогнул их, замерших теперь уже от очень понятного смущения, и подошел к двери. Звук сработавшего биометрического замка и плавное движение дверной панели все же заставили Стива и Тони отлепиться друг от друга.  
— Позже. — Стив легонько коснулся столь желанных губ, и пошел за другом.  
Тони рассмеялся. Это было… Было… Сюр! Гребанная сказка о ком там?! Нет. Больше он такого идиотизма не допустит, он просто затащит желанного до боли (и в яйцах тоже) кэпа не только в свою жизнь, но и постель. Причем сначала — в постель, которая была бы сейчас очень кстати.  
— Ты идешь? — голос Стива вновь вырвал его из размышлений, и, чертыхнувшись на в очередной раз разыгравшееся воображение, Тони поспешил догнать ушедших вперед.  
  
Маячок они нашли. Не так уж это было и трудно, но повозиться пришлось. Понадобилось даже привлечь к поиску механиков двигательного отсека.  
— Оно? — Стив рассматривал не особо большой кубик, на котором во всей красе виднелась маркировка Старк-Индастриз.  
— Именно. — Еще по дороге сюда Тони догадывался, что найдет, но физическое доказательство, которое держал Стив, вызывало противоречивые чувства. — Пойдемте. Здесь нам больше делать нечего.  
И, не обращая больше ни на кого внимания, Тони направился к выходу из двигательного отсека. Ему надо было подумать.  
  
Тони ушел, а Стив все еще разглядывал маркировку. Неприятные мысли крутились в голове, не желая выстраиваться в понятную картину.  
— Пойдем. — Баки надоело любоваться на влюбленного и оттого постоянно «подвисающего» друга и хотелось окончательно разобраться в происходящем безумии. Как же он не любил эти все интриги и заговоры, а тут этой тухлятиной несло за версту.  
— Пойдем. — Стив внутренне собрался. Они разберуться во всем. Обязательно.  
  
— Как?! — Тони в очередной раз метался по своему логову. Вокруг мелькали голоэкраны со схемами, выкладками и черт знает с чем еще. Он то их закрывал, то открывал, то перетасовывал в новом порядке. То заставлял Джарвиса что-то пересчитать, то передвинуть. — Это прибор! Его надо включить! Барнс!  
Баки, расположившийся рядом со Стивом на кровати и что-то упорно рассматривавший в своем паде, поднял взгляд на остановившегося напротив него Тони.  
— Это прибор, Барнс! Он не умеет включаться по щелчку. Он… — Тони застыл. Вот оно. Вот то, что не давало покоя. — Идиот! Какой же я идиот! Джарвис, разбери сообщение Таноса на составляющие! Там должен быть активатор этой штуки! Точно должен быть!  
— Тони? — Стив все время наблюдал за этими метаниями, но сейчас помочь ничем не мог, не его это была епархия. Но все же мысли и вопросы о том, что происходит, обрели большую четкость, и он намеревался позже с Тони поговорить. Даже если они ушли от пиратов, то лежащий на столе ящичек явно говорил, что пираты — только вершина айсберга, и настоящую причину происходящего им еще только предстоит найти.  
— Сейчас. — Как же все просто и легко… — Нужны данные. — Считывал, отсортировал ненужное, выкладывал в необходимом порядке, пока Джарвис не закончит расчеты. Ему надо было чем-то себя занять, отвлечься. Хотя, положа руку на сердце, он бы с большим удовольствием попросил бы Барнса прогуляться, а сам прижал бы своего Капитана Америку к кровати, вытряхнул из соблазнительного комбеза и…  
— Вы были правы, мистер Старк, — голос Джарвиса опять прервал разбушевавшуюся фантазию. — В переданное Таносом сообщение был встроен активирующий сигнал.  
Тони вздохнул. Вот и связь. Теперь, когда и эта теория подтвердилась, из Тони будто разом выжали все силы.  
Стив, увидев, как Тони замер, быстро встал и, подойдя к нему, крепко обнял, а затем, не разжимая рук, усадил вместе с собой на кровать. Барнс, вовремя заметив его маневр, немного сдвинулся, чтобы парочке влюбленных (а он в этом не сомневался чуть ли не с самого начала полета) идиотов хватило места. Все же кровать Старка отнюдь не предполагала размещения с большим комфортом троих крупных мужиков.  
— Все просто, господа. Барнс, ты был прав, когда сказал, что на корабле нет предателей. Это устройство, — Тони зажмурился и сильнее вжался в держащего его Стива, — аварийный датчик местонахождения для кораблей, летающих в глубоком космосе. Одна из последних моих разработок перед отбытием в эту поездку. А это, — он махнул в сторону стоявшего прибора, — устройство из пробной партии, выпущенной для проверки характеристик.  
— Которое активировалось, пока мы слушали ультиматум Таноса, — предугадал следующую реплику Тони Барнс, — что позволило пиратам отслеживать наши передвижения.  
Тони молча кивнул; говорить не хотелось, хотелось еще больше окунуться в тепло, идущее от Стива, и не думать, потому как напрашивающиеся выводы были слишком хреновыми.  
Роджерс и Барнс что-то еще обсуждали, спрашивая или уточняя иногда у Джарвиса, а Тони будто отключился от реальности. Ему было тепло и уютно. Он то погружался в дрему, то ненадолго выныривал из нее, едва фиксируя незначительные — не затрагивающие ни тепло, ни уютность баюкающих его объятий — изменения вокруг.  
— Спи, Тони, — знакомый голос донесся откуда-то издалека. Тони почувствовал, как его подняли, потом опустили; следом вернулось желанное тепло, и он окончательно провалился в темноту.  
  
Когда Тони проснулся, ему все еще было тепло. Тепло и уютно. Он давно не ощущал себя настолько… Уместно? Правильно? Наверное, все же «правильно». Объятия Стива дарили ему спокойствие. Ощущение, что ему рады, что он… Дома? Да, именно так: сейчас он был дома. Там, где должен быть. Нет, не «должен». Там, где ему хочется быть.  
Тихий стон раздался внезапно, но ставшие еще крепче объятия выдали Стива с головой. Как и извечная мужская «утренняя проблема». Это было завораживающее чувство — ощущать себя нужным не только как богатый любовник, с которого можно срубить денег, но и как просто нравящийся мужчина: уж слишком яркая у Стива оказалась, хм… реакция на присутствие с ним в одной постели.  
Тони прикрыл глаза и пока лишь чуть крепче прижался к Стиву, чья усилившаяся «реакция» не заставила себя ждать, отозвавшись глубоко внутри быстро разгорающимся пламенем. Штаны, так и не снятые ни им, ни, видимо, постеснявшимся Стивом, мгновенно стали тесными.  
Однако несмотря на упирающуюся Тони в поясницу «проблему», Стив, похоже, все еще не проснулся! С одной стороны, Тони очень хотелось развернуться и разбудить спящего сном праведника — он хихикнул — Стива, а с другой — ему было настолько хорошо, что даже двигаться не хотелось. Но тут Стив опустил руку на его упирающийся в штаны член, и Тони по новой прошила волна возбуждения. Он машинально толкнулся в сжавшуюся — абсолютно так как надо — руку и застонал.  
— Слишком громкий, да? — тихий шепот отозвался жаркой волной, прокатившейся по нервам, и Тони снова застонал, разрываясь от невозможности выбрать: прижаться к Стиву сильнее или, наоборот, толкнуться вперед в обхватывающую его руку.  
— Да…  
Когда Тони не мог выбрать из двух вариантов, он создавал третий, отличный от них. Вот и теперь он, с трудом развернувшись в таких родных и очень тесных объятиях, прижался к проснувшемуся Стиву всем телом, включая выскользнувший из хватки член.  
— Да! — повторил он и поцеловал Стива в губы. — Да, Стив…  
Чего-чего а решительности и напора Стиву точно было не занимать: он легко перехватил инициативу — и в поцелуе, и во всех прочих движениях, — заставив Тони плавиться под его руками и губами, которые, казалось, были уже везде.  
— Стив…  
Все чувства обострились, но Тони ни на что бы не променял бы эти мгновения. Его ласкали, нежили и брали. Так, как ему давно хотелось. Сильно. Ярко. Он чувствовал себя центром Вселенной. Звездой, вокруг которой собирается новая планетарная система.  
Стив был везде: в нем, вокруг него — и Тони это безумно нравилось.  
— Стив… — Он шептал. Выстанывал. Кричал на вершине блаженства.  
— Стив!..  
  
Второе пробуждение было гораздо хуже, поскольку им пришлось вскакивать, путаться в разбросанной одежде, приводить себя в порядок в одной небольшой душевой, где наличие второго человека явно не предполагалось, о чем Тони немедленно пожалел, и отравляться на мостик, куда Стива вызвал в срочном порядке Барнс. Тони, которого, в принципе, не звали, решил не отставать, и на мостике они появились вдвоем.  
— Привет, — Барнс подошел ближе, излишне ехидно ухмыльнулся, с намеком поглядывая на шею Стива, и протянул свой пад. — Смотри, что мы получили утром с Веги.  
Ночью они должны были выходить из гипера, для корректировки вектора направления, и, видимо, тогда Джарвис получил пакет последних новостей с Веги. Они были… Неожиданными, но объясняющими если не все, то многое.  
— Тони, когда ты последний раз связывался со своими людьми? — Стив раз за разом перечитывал статью и прекрасно понимал, почему Джарвис не показал ее сразу Тони. Искин, как мог, заботился о своем родителе.  
— Незадолго до начала этой нервотрепки с пиратами, — Тони уже во всю копался в данных по состоянию корабля, предпочитая держать руку на пульсе, особенно в свете происходивших в последние недели событий.  
— Расчетное время прибытия на Вегу? — Стив пытался по-быстрому просчитать, как лучше поступить в сложившейся ситуации.  
— С учетом произведенной ночью корректировки маршрута — шестнадцать стандартных суток, сэр.  
Время подготовиться у них было.  
— Джарвис, полный запрет на связь вне пределов корабля. Блокируй и сообщай мне или мистеру Барнсу.  
— Приказ принят, сэр. Блокировка включена.  
— Включи громкую связь по кораблю.  
— Сделано. Можете говорить.  
Роджерс оглядел рубку. Большинство присутствующих в недоумении поглядывали на своего капитана. Баки, расположившийся за своей консолью, чему-то ухмылялся. Тони… Тони же словно и не слышал ничего, погруженный в ему одному известные данные. Ну ничего. Они смогут. Они защитят этого гения от свалившихся проблем. Стив лично защитит, а друзья — помогут. И всё будет хорошо. Обязательно будет


End file.
